Indestructible.
by Alan Smithee
Summary: FINALLY, Alan Smithee HAS COME BACK to the FF8 board. As an extra bonus, review this fic (with e-mail address/signed) and I guarantee that I'll personally respond to you(Sorry if I'm ganking your deal, Mariye.) (Oh, yeah, it's a songfic.)


"Yeah, baby! Time to become SeeDs, man!" Zell shouted.   
"...Whatever." Squall replied.  
"Do I really need to have THESE two in my group? They'll queer my chances of getting in!" Seifer asked.  
"Sorry. In SeeD you cannot pick and choose the team you're in. Tough." Quistis replied.  
"Oh, all right. Just get in the car and don't touch anything." The three candidates got in. Quistis took the wheel. The car spun out of control.  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Zell yelled out.  
"Can't you even drive???" Squall asked.  
"I don't know! I'm going one way, the car's going the other!" Quistis shouted.  
"THIS is why women don't make good SeeDs..." Seifer replied.  
"SHUT UP! If you don't like it, take the wheel!" Quistis yelled. Seifer was only too happy to oblige. "You're right. I'm heading toward Balamb, the car's heading toward that tunnel over there..."  
"DAMMIT! That's the transcontinental railroad!" Zell shouted.  
"Come on. That can't be the railroad! There's a light that's really close...." Zell's eyes widened. "Well, this must be the route, the car's going right into the light...." The four's eyes widened. "FUCK....."  
  
Died in a motor crash  
I came back for you   
The perfect version of myself   
Tomorrow we start again   
Tomorrow came and went   
  
"What the hell happened?" Zell asked.  
"Apparently, we were crushed by a train." Squall replied.  
"Then how did we...?" Quistis asked.  
"ALL RIGHT!" Seifer yelled. "I'm indestructible!"  
"But, how?" Quistis asked.  
"I'm indestructible!" Zell shouted.  
"I'm indestructible!"Squall yelled.  
"Once again, how? We're supposed to be dead from that stuff. We were hit by a train, for Hyde's sake!" Quistis replied.  
  
We won't say a thing   
While you give your life away   
Give your life away, not a thing   
We won't say a thing   
While you give your life away....  
  
"Don't worry. Just handle the mission. I'll check on this with Cid when we get back. Just...are we at the train station?" Quistis asked.  
"Apparently..." Zell replied.  
"This is just screwed up..." Quistis replied.  
  
(Quick cut.)  
  
"Squall...?" Rinoa asked.  
"What?" Squall replied.  
"Who's flying that ship right now?"   
"I guess one of those two...." Suddenly, they heard a loud yell as it strafed their heads. "SELPHIE," they both replied.  
"Irvine's probably egging her on..." Squall said.  
"Well, get her to pick us up!" Rinoa yelled. "This is an order."  
"Dammit, I hope Timber is liberated soon. Otherwise, I'm going to be SO whipped..."Squall stated.  
  
"Hop in!" Selphie said.  
"Well, get down here and we will!" Squall shouted. Selphie brought the Ragnarok down. Squall and Rinoa hopped in.   
"I take it you know how to fly this thing?" Squall asked.  
"Um, YEEEHAAAAA! I'm flying!" Selphie started to fly that.  
"What is happening here?" Rinoa asked.  
"Um, I sort of bought Selphie 5 pina coladas over at the Esthar food court in an attempt to 'make my move', so to speak..." Irvine replied.  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Rinoa yelled.  
"I did a bad thing, didn't I?" Irvine replied.   
"I'm outta here!" Rinoa quickly jumped out the window, cast Float, and fell into downtown Esthar safely.  
"What just happened?" Squall asked.  
"I'm going to take this to the Airstation..." Selphie replied..  
"Okay, go ahead...NO! You're heading into the top of it!"   
"I was told that's how to do it!" Selphie yelled.  
"THROUGH THE ENTRANCE!" Squall yelled.  
"Well, I can't stop now!" The people paled. Zell spoke first..."Not again...."  
  
  
"What happened?" Rinoa cried out as she saw the wreckage. Zell and Squall started to wake.  
"I don't know..." Zell said.  
Died in an amusement park accident,  
"I came back for you..." Squall replied.  
"But why?" Rinoa asked.  
"So you wouldn't be alone..."   
"I don't think so. This isn't going to happen again, is it?"  
"And if I go away again You can have my stereo..." Squall replied.  
"Oh. Okay then. That's a relief. Carry on..." Rinoa asked.  
"Well, I'm still not sure what's happening. Why does this happen all the time?"  
"Dude! Isn't it obvious? I'm indestructible!" Zell shouted.  
"But how?" Rinoa asked.  
"I'm indestructible!" Squall replied.  
"Well, I guess that I'm indestructible,too. I mean, how else could I do all of that stuff in space without it?" Rinoa asked.  
"Well, maybe because if you died, then I would die. And as we've established, I'M INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Squall replied.   
"Well, okay. It would be safer to not say too much about this, though..." Rinoa said.  
"Don't worry. We've set it up that   
We won't say a thing   
While you give your life away   
Give your life away, not a thing   
We won't say a thing   
While you give your life away..." Zell replied. Suddenly, they heard Quistis's voice.  
"I'm indestructible!" Quistis replied.  
"Looks like she's accepted her fate, man!" Squall shouted. Zell and Squall laughed.  
  
___________________________________________________  
Characters: Property of Squaresoft.  
Song: by The Matthew Good Band.  
Worship for another great piece: Alan Smithee. 


End file.
